


Whip

by Corpus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Subdrop, This is a lot cuter than I intended it to be, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpus/pseuds/Corpus
Summary: Togami and Monobear practice safe, sane, and consensual BDSM





	Whip

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked on it, now you gotta read it

The whip lashed against Togami’s back and he let out a loud, undignified grunt. “Please sir…” He panted. “Another.”

“What are we at?”

“Eight.”

“Two more.”

The whip hit Togami again and he fell forward onto his hands. He could feel blood trickling slowly down his back.

“Up. Now.”

Togami let out another low grunt and sat back up, eyes squeezed tight. “Yes sir. Nine.” He recited.

He felt something soft gently run its way through his hair and he leaned into the touch. God. This was heaven.

“Last one. Are you ready?”

“Yes. Please sir.” He breathed.

Nothing happened. Togami squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation. He shivered. The seconds ticked by. Blood dripped down his back and onto his feet. Still, nothing happened.

He carefully opened his eyes. “…sir?”

As soon as he the word left his mouth the whip lashed against his flesh. He fell forward with a cry, eyes watering from the shock. “F…fuck!” Tears dripped off his glasses and hit the floor below him. “Ffff…uck…” his voice cracked.

“Sit up.”

Togami didn’t move. His lip trembled as he tried to restrain himself from sobbing. It hurt so bad but he felt… so… so good. He could feel a drop of drool trailing down his chin.

“Togami.”

He let out a shaky breath and propped himself back up. Tears trailed down his face and his brow trembled as he avoided Monobear’s eye.

“Togami?” Monobear dropped the whip as he noticed Togami’s state. “Are you okay?”

Monobear knelt on the ground in front of him, holding Togami’s face in his paws. “Use your safeword if you have to.”

Togami looked up as tears started pouring from his eyes. He sobbed and Monobear wrapped his arms around him. However, Togami laughed weakly. Between sobs he choked out a few words.

“I’m… o-okay. I-it’s okay!”

Monobear leaned back and pressed his forehead to Togami’s, closing his eyes. “Okay... You did well. And you took all ten today. I’m so proud of you.”

“Th-thank you sir.”

Monobear picked up Togami’s hands and started tugging at the ropes binding his wrists. He pulled the rope off and let it drop to the ground, rubbing at the ropeburn.

“I love seeing you on your knees like that.” He said, gently massaging Togami’s flesh. “And I love seeing you with your hands bound. You’re so pretty.”

Togami felt his heart jump in his chest as his emotions overwhelmed him. He sobbed again as he laughed, unable to form words. Monobear stood up and took his hands, helping him to stand and then led him to the bed. “Lay down, boy.”

Togami curled up in the nest of blankets that had been prepared. Monobear took out a washcloth and rubbed it on his back, cleaning off the blood. Togami closed his eyes at the warmth. “Did you have a good time?”

Togami nodded. Monobear gently wiped a tear from his face. “Talk to me.”

“I like it when I can have no control. I feel safe.” Togami ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “I want to try the crop next time.”

“Let’s not talk about next time yet.” Monobear pulled out bandages and started taping over Togami’s wounds. They looked more intense than usual. Monobear felt bad. That was probably the reason behind Togami’s extreme subdrop.

“Are you okay?”

That snapped Monobear out of his thoughts. “I think so. Your wounds look worse than usual though… I’m sorry Togami.”

“No, I like it. I feel good. Refreshed.”

Monobear patted Togami’s bare thigh and continued to place bandages. Neither of them spoke for a few moments. Togami’s ragged breathing evened out and his breaths lengthened as he fell asleep.

When he was done, Monobear laid a blanket on top of Togami’s sleeping form before slipping under the covers next to him. He took a hold of Togami’s hand and pressed his muzzle against his forehead before whispering under his breath.

“I’m so proud of you Togami.”

Togami’s lips twitched as he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> You have good taste, my friend


End file.
